


He knows Scorpion, but he never knows scorpion

by Setus



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setus/pseuds/Setus
Summary: What else do you expect?
Relationships: Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	He knows Scorpion, but he never knows scorpion

蝎子是直白的人，如果他想做，会迎合或是主动把绝对零度干进床里，如果他不想，绝对零度会得到明确的拒绝。所以快凉不确定他现在究竟该怎么做，以前从来没有遇到过类似的情况，蝎子胳膊软软地抵着他，像要将他推开，下腹却紧贴着他的大腿来回蹭。他试探地亲了亲对方的眼角，只听见蝎子粗重的呼吸，金边面罩给他的体温烧的发热，贴在绝对零度脸上有点不舒服。他犹豫地把手探下去隔着皮裤摸了摸，摸到蝎子硬了一半的阴茎，忍者在面具下发出模糊不清的呻吟，搂住他的脖子，把头埋进绝对零度肩里。后者忍着颈肩灼热空出另一只手钻到蝎子后腰去，把皮革压向股缝之间。被摩擦会阴的快感让蝎子在他肩头发出闷哼，绝对零度不再挑逗他，把对方放倒在床上。

若是像他们平时那样，可能会隔着衣服来个一两次，等两个人真的脱下裤子时里面早已粘糊一片。不过今天他顾及到蝎子奇怪的状态，提早进行了下一步。但在他脱下对方的皮裤时，绝对零度仍然摸到了黏滑的液体，从蝎子股缝间溢出，甚至滴到了他手上。他凑在满脸通红的蝎子耳边，轻声问道：“你该不会自己拿东西玩过了吧。”

对方瞪着没有瞳孔的白眼睛看着他，眼角水光混杂着微妙的羞耻。绝对零度想，如果他当时没有插进去，如果他当时插进去没有射出来，或是耐心一点，戴上避孕套，那他之后就不会有幸看到蝎子断断续续地呜咽着，一颗又一颗挤出半透明的蛋。一开始摸到对方发涨的小腹，绝对零度以为他在准备某些奇怪的情趣游戏，但蝎子却求他不要按压。他当然没有停手，像往常一样把对方绑在床头，掰开双腿到最大折磨蝎子脆弱的小腹，但随着对方剧烈呻吟之后挤出来的第一颗蛋，让他脑子里一片空白。

“所以，你受精了？现在要产卵？”

绝对零度试探地用手指戳了戳那枚辛苦挤出一半的卵，它却一下子缩了回去，蝎子身体剧烈地一震，没有忍住一声痛吟。他自己分泌的润滑液滴在床单上，绝对零度把手指探进去，把卵推向更深的地方，不止一颗，他发现。蝎子高昂的惨叫变成痛苦的抽气声。“不，不，求你，”于是绝对零度帮蝎子掰开直肠，让他更容易地生下第一枚蛋。对方是叫蝎子没错，但他没想到蝎子真的会产卵。挤出第一枚之后紧接着第二枚几乎是被喷出来的，蝎子大腿内侧紧绷，看得出他自己也很是紧张。绝对零度俯下身子去轻轻亲吻高温的皮肤，一点一点移到阴茎的根基，叼起薄软的会阴吮吸。蝎子的叫声一直很激烈，会阴被冰凉舌尖抵着让他产生了一种被戳破的错觉，受到刺激，第三颗蛋很快也被挤出来。它们都有一层半透明的硬壳，透过液体能看见里面的一些结缔。绝对零度捡起那些亮晶晶的小东西，小心地把这些卵放在一边。

第四颗蛋的个头却比之前三颗都大了许多，蝎子在他鼓励下用尽全力只能勉强挤出一点头部，毕竟肠道的扩张效果有限。不过如此说来他平时插的直肠可能也是蝎子共用的阴道，想到这点，他的下身不受控制地发硬，只好在床单上难耐地蹭蹭。绝对零度爬过去安慰地亲吻蝎子面具下露出的一点皮肤，手握上他的阴茎头部揉了几下，诱导对方放松下来，不过用处有限。于是他转而凑过去舔舐不断收缩的肌肉，舌尖弯曲的弧度承接了一丁点液体，把它们涂抹回湿漉漉的洞口。那枚蛋还结实地卡在那里，只露出半个头部，蝎子看上去也是痛苦难耐。绝对零度用手指顶了顶，未等对方反应过来猛地把它推进蝎子身体里。蝎子的挣扎和蹬腿被他压回去，只听见对方痛苦的号叫。一向骄傲的忍者低头恳求他不要再折磨自己，绝对零度安抚蝎子，手指却跟随着那颗蛋插进去，把它顶的更深。

他在外缘处耐心地做着扩张，低温的指尖仍然刺激到对方的肌肉，迟迟不能达到合格的大小。绝对零度解开束住蝎子手腕的绳索，滚烫的手指紧紧地扣着他的手，他托起那只手亲了亲，不顾对方有些抗拒的动作，带着蝎子的手来到他自己双腿之间。绝对零度眨着冰蓝色的眼睛看着他，脸上带着一抹狡黠的微笑。

“你要自己动动手了，蝎子。”

忍者深呼吸了几次，顺从地跟随绝对零度的动作把自己的指节顶进体内。他第一次摸到自己身体里的蛋，触电一样哆嗦了一下。林魁教主握住他发软的手腕又往里推了推，用教导学生的口气指引他给自己扩张，循循善诱的语气让蝎子想把脑袋埋进枕头里，他肩膀上，哪里都好。但他现在也只能忍住下腹胀痛，配合着绝对零度的动作把两指闭合分开，一点点撑开褶皱。而绝对零度跪坐在他腿间，有几分似水柔情的目光令他本就暗红的皮肤灼烫像要溢出血来。

透明液体沾湿他的指缝和他身下的大片床单，他用手指分开湿润的肉壁，绝对零度握住他两边的臀肉让它们保持拨开的状态，蝎子感觉着，绝对零度看着，第四枚蛋终于慢慢从不再狭窄的地方挤出来，绝对零度的阴茎跟随着它的动作硬的发痛，他无意识地在床单上蹭着下体。

第四颗蛋一落下，蝎子长时间紧绷的肌肉不受控制地收缩与外翻，第五颗和第六颗几乎同时喷了出来，蝎子被强烈的感官刺激冲击，自己没有意识到他在轻微地摇头，或是浑身肌肉的颤抖带动了脑袋。此刻他皱着眉头的表情少了几分平日的狠戾，更像是委屈，眼角殷红，白眼睛覆满水光，右手搭在自己小腹上随着剧烈的喘息无力起伏，另一只胳膊勉强撑住身体不倒过去。绝对零度突然萌生了一种缺德的想法，他有些焦躁地舔着嘴唇，想象着如果他就这么插进去，把自己硬的发痛，已经溢出些液体的阴茎插进或许还没有排尽卵的通道里，狠狠地贯穿把那些脆弱的东西撞碎，随着每次进入带出碎了的蛋壳，黏液，还有蝎子痛苦的哀嚎与无用的抵抗。蝎子表情纠结在一起，身体随着他的动作颤抖，不知是因为快感，疼痛，还是身体里的生命被毁掉而从眼角流下眼泪。

他在床单聚拢的褶皱上快速磨蹭着自己，咬着嘴唇直到终于释放出来，小腹往前顶到了蝎子的大腿。两个人都在粗喘着气，双眼迷离，绝对零度低头弓起身子亲吻蝎子的眼睛。他轻轻按压着蝎子的小腹，帮他排出剩下的，完好无损的蛋，然后把它们同样放进刚刚的容器。或许这些蛋可以放在培育箱里，那本来是他为了孵化冰龙准备的，但现在要归蝎子的了。力竭的忍者软塌塌地扒在他身上，他也回抱住对方，几乎是把蝎子揽在怀里，同时忙着处理那些蛋。温度要好好调一下，毕竟冰龙的生存条件与变温动物相差很多；湿度，环境，或许还要试试模拟某些场景，比如流动的液体，又或许孵化出来的并非节肢动物，毕竟那只大蝎子身上就没有尾巴。他感到有些力不从心，自己了解“蝎子”，但并不了解蝎子。或许他还有很多东西要去弄明白。

后来的某天，当蝎子看见怯生生扒拉着教主的手掌，躲在绝对零度肩上好奇打量他的…某种节肢动物时，他面具下的热度一路烧上耳尖，烧红了眼角，烧红了脸。绝对零度有些担心那幅面具要被烧的熔融成一摊金水。蝎子不看他，只有手指用力纠结着他胸前衣服的皮带，像是害羞到也要藏进他身上。他在几乎要自燃的忍者耳边呼出冰雾，带着绝对零度特有的，令人感觉温和的恶意：

“这是最大的那个。”


End file.
